I Hate What You've Become!
by FMASTA9
Summary: Untruthful to the story, this is supposed to be LingxLonFon, but the fanfict will leave you feeling otherwise. Genres are closest estimated to fit. Rated M for...to put it nicely...attempted rape. Enter at your own risk. 2nd FMABFF by FMASTA9.


**Author's Notes: **Now, I know the wait has been long, but I present to you, freshly typed today, is the continuation of my introduction to FMAB (Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood) themed FMASTA9 fanficts. I usually like to do 3 for introduction to series (I started this later of course), so the third may arrive today, tonight, whenever. It is, however, already typed, so the chances of it being on here in the next hour is high. Anywho, this little fanfict made my heart sank and made me truly think 'Am I really writing this?' for obvious reasons. Maybe you, the reader, will understand why a paranoid individual, like everyone else, myself, thought that while writing this whilst you read it. You'll understand, or not. But for a guy who loves his LingxLonFon, this is a pretty crude second story. I mean last one was horrible in my opinion, but I tried on this one, and now I feel even worse. I really got to find some cheerful ones to post after...oh yeah, the next one's cheerful! It involves EdxWinry though...oh well, can't win'em all! Perhaps later... ENOUGH RANTING! Read and enjoy...I suppose...I hope...Oh sweet Odin, what is with me...? Read, please, so I may hide my embarrassment! (Just kidding, getting a little to worked up over it. Really, now that I think about it, it probably isn't even that bad!)

* * *

><p>I Hate What You've Become!<p>

If asked if that were true, personally, he'd say, "Ha! Monster? That's bullshit! I'm way too handsome for that!" Of course…that wasn't what she meant when she called him a monster. Based on society's beliefs, a monster is always ugly, but the truth to that is, true ugliness was not always in appearance. Sometimes, ugliness

was in the soul. To her, that was his soul. That monster that presided over her master's body that called himself Greed, who's very presence made her scowl as his evil odor poured from his presence and into her nostrils. It gave her a headache every time. But the origins of these feelings were tested and proven in one incidence.

It could be called their first meeting. She would call it their last, or at least hope it to be so. There was good reason behind her thoughts. This occurrence, this interaction between them would scar any normal girl for life. Were her will not so bold, her psyche would likely have been torn. But through her strong will, she pressed on,

paying no mind to the past. This past moment that haunted her whenever she laid eyes on him. It was a feeling that struck fear in her fearlessness, and brought her unease, even in the presence of her own master. Would she ever look at him the same way? Of course she would. She saw this as possession, a framing of sorts,

to harm her feelings. Using his body for such a heinous act was unforgivable in her eyes. It only saddened her that there was nothing she could do about it. This was the path they had to take…the path to glory. The power of immortality in their possession meant assured rule of their country, a rule they dreamed of since

childhood. But was he able to accomplish said rule…the way he was now? Being possessed by that monster? She had her doubts. But the truth remained. This was their path…and she hated what he had become.

This was that occurrence, that interaction that haunted her every nightmare. It was just them, alone in the dark wilderness. Greed ran off with Ling's body, and LonFon pursued. He stopped for a short catch of breath. Running in his fancy duds wasn't the easiest task, especially in such a confined branchy area. LonFon landed on

a branch above him. "Homunculus! I'm not going to tell you again. Give back the master's body!" "And I thought I told you to go to Hell, girl. Besides, not only is this body mine now, he gave it to me of his own free will. Giving it back would make me seem ungrateful." LonFon scoffed. Greed only grinned his sly grin. She hopped

down and gripped his collar forcefully with her automail arm. "This isn't a joke. Give it back to him, now!" "Hey, easy on the expensive, tailor-made shirt, I like this outfit!" "Enough! If you won't give him back, I'll-" "You'll what?" LonFon gasped. He knew it. She really didn't plan on how to force him to do anything. Not only was

he powerful, but it was also her master's body. LonFon lost hope at that point. She released his collar and lowered her head. Greed raised an eyebrow as he fixed his collar and dusted himself off. She shook slightly. "What are you, crying?" "I am not!" Greed was taken aback by her forceful retort. She glared at him. He smirked

again. "Listen, girl," Greed lifted her chin up with his hand to stare into her eyes. Her calm brown eyes met his wicked crimson ones, "I know just how we can get along. You like this guy, of that I can tell!" LonFon blushed behind her mask. "So, why not pretend that I'm still him, and we can go on our merry way, huh?" "Than

that would mean lying to myself! We both know he's in there, and that you are not him! I can't simply pretend he's here! Especially not with you taking his place." "Jeez, you sure are stubborn." He drew her face closer. "I like stubborn." LonFon gasped. 'What did he just say?' "Stubbornness is sort of like hard to get. In fact, one

might just be an alias for the other. Either way, I love it when my prey presents a challenge!" His words chilled every bone in her body. Was he…trying to flirt? It disgusted her. Just the thought made her want to puke. But then she looked again. She saw only her master's body, but someone else spoke for him. It was her guilty

pleasure. Her body grew warm. This was the stuff of her dreams. All she wished for in every guilty fantasy she ever imagined was for her master, Ling, to make love to her. Her crush, since childhood, often stood out, yet no one paid it mind. However, it was still there. It had evolved since childhood, from crush to lust. Each

passing day in his presence was torture to her, especially at night. Her love unreturned in her cruel task of protection. She felt selfish just thinking it. But she wanted Ling to love her…and this was her chance! 'What am I thinking, this isn't Ling, giving into him was like giving into the devil!' It wouldn't be Ling making love to

her, it would be that demon. She refused to allow Greed that luxury. She was a bodyguard to the young lord, not Greed's personal whore. She refused to stoop to his level. But his eyes. It was as if they pierced her soul, saw through every thought she had, and overall entranced her to do his bidding. Was it just her, or did all of

his subjects feel this way? Either way, she refused to give in. Greed's tongue pierced her lips and entered her mouth. LonFon wanted to scream and jerk away, but the young lord's hand gripped her arm tight, assuring she couldn't back away. His persistent tongue battled her resistant one for control. Eventually, LonFon found it

in her strength to shove him off. She coughed up his spit. "How dare you!" Greed laughed. "How was that? Pretty tasty, huh?" "You sick bastard, try anything like that again and I'll-" "You'll what?" He did it again. He brought up the ultimate counter to her threats. He was in the perfect position to order her to anything. It was

her master's body, and as long as he had it, his voice became like law and order to her, despite how evil it sounded. She felt powerless to his will. Greed stretched out his hand to her. "Forgive me." "What?" "I'm asking for you to forgive me girl!" LonFon's heart felt his serious tone, and took it for what it seemed. She fell right

into his trap. "I forgive y-" Greed took her hand and tossed her like a ragdoll into a large tree. He jumped to stand just inches away, her back to the tree, preventing her escape. "What are you doing?" "I just asked you to forgive me, and up until when I stopped you, you did. But you didn't stop to think what I was asking

forgiveness for, did you? My dear, I was asking for your forgiveness because I feel like I've kept you waiting!" LonFon gasped. "You want to have intercourse with me so badly, you're just afraid to admit to yourself and to me! But I can tell, you're dying inside, you want me to ride you like some royal princess in her first time,

right?" LonFon didn't believe what he just said. 'What a vulgar and rude demon! He is…the young lord is…I don't even know what to think anymore!' LonFon felt tears emerging, tears of frustration and confusion. She felt his touch. First he removed her mask, then her hood, moved on to her shirt, and stopped at her sash. It all

went so fast, LonFon shocked herself at how little she resisted. Was this what she truly wished for? "You want to take it slow? Or should we just get to the good part?" He bit her ear and licked her neck up and down. LonFon knew right away that this was not what she wanted. It felt…wrong. Greed saw past her expression of

helplessness in deep thought, and kept going. LonFon slammed her human fist into his gut. Greed's motions halted immediately. He grinned. "That was a nice little punch you threw there, girl!" LonFon glared at him, signaling him to stop or else. Even before he countered with the usual 'or else what?', her eyes communicated a

message that read, 'trust me, he'd understand.' Greed felt impressed at this. Quickly turning it around, his evil soul guided his actions. "Well girl, I must say…you just lost your chance at missionary!" LonFon raised an eyebrow at his retort. She realized what it meant soon enough however. Greed overpowered her, flipping her

180 degrees so she was facing the tree. He pushed down on the small of her back, which naturally caused her to stick out her butt…it inched ever closer to his body. She used all her strength to resist this, but Greed's ultimate shield appeared and added weight to his push, which LonFon could not counter. "Such a nice ass, this

prince has got it good! I love it!" LonFon resisted his efforts to the end, but they were futile. He was in control of her virginity's fate now. Tears ran down her face as she felt her pants start to slide down her waist. Greed whispered in her ear. "Trust me when I say this girl…it only hurts for a second…then it's pleasure all the

way!" He gripped her hips in preparation. "I hate what you have become," she screamed in desperation and sorrow, "a monster!" LonFon braced for the worse. Than she heard a sound of hope: Greed choked. He took a step back, releasing her hips and gripping his head. He walked over to the adjacent tree, and slammed his

head into it, causing it to shake violently. He slammed it 3 more times before a spark on his head caused it to break and fall. He exhaled slowly. Turning to face her, LonFon beheld the sinister helmet of the ultimate shield, eyes glaring crimson that came off as evil, but looked as if they were in pain. He turned, the helmet

disappeared, and he dropped to the ground, sitting cross-legged. "Whatever...you can have her back kid, she's got quite the rude temperament and it's gone and turned me off. Must be on her period or something..." Ling snapped up and ran to LonFon who sat up against the tree sobbing. "I'm sorry you had to experience that,

LonFon. Can you ever forgive me?" She nodded before bursting into tears and throwing her arms around his neck. Ling comforted her as best as he could, clothing her and embracing her with his body's returned warmth. Little did he know that his presence was all she needed. They got up, LonFon wiping her tears away and

leaping ahead. "Greed...we're going to have a talk about this later." Ling followed suite. "Whatever, I'm in a bad mood, which means I rather not talk with you right now, or else I might get angry...you don't want to see me when I'm angry." "I'm not afraid of you homunculus." "Big mistake." Greed retracted him. "Wait, what

are you going to do? If you try that again, or even try to hurt her-!" "Relax, I've lost all care for that possession. Just don't expect to speak with her anytime soon, this is you're punishment for angering me, prince!" Ling bowed his head as Greed grinned his evil grin. Maybe this was a bad idea after all, Ling thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Post-Notes: <strong>So, was it horrible, terrible, horrifying, terrifying, bleak, dark, soulless, depressing, angsty, OH JUST THINKING OF THE WORD ANGST! IT ANGERS ME! There's just so much in my stories it's unbelievable! Help calm my feverish storm of thoughts and say it was alright at best! Or don't, I don't care. Going to go work on a joyful story now...dammit...):3 **LOST TRANSMISSION**


End file.
